


unexpected places

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Misgendering, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri confronts JJ about calling Yuri a lady.





	unexpected places

**Author's Note:**

> this was for fanflashworks, challenge 'rude'. i love trans yuris so this happened. 
> 
> enjoy!

"Ladies first."

Yuri cursed JJ off, his eyes cold with fury. Yuuri watched from the sidelines as Yuri pushed JJ away and walked towards the benches. Although he only seemed mad, Yuuri could read how upset he was. Yuuri understood; he hated being misgendered back when it happened often. He shook his head and walked towards JJ, who looked a little unpleased at himself; a small grin still spread across his face.

"JJ," Yuuri started, tapping at his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at him, cocking his head. "You shouldn't do that again. It's... rude." JJ frowned. "You're... I mean, I'm trans too, and I'd be very upset if I was him." Yuuri took a nervous breath. "Jokingly misgendering someone isn't cool if you two aren't friends."

"Oh." JJ chuckled, although it was clear he didn't like him saying that. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were a tra-" he checked himself and looked at Yuuri apologetically. "Trans too. I'll apologize when I can."

"Thank you," Yuuri nodded, his mouth dry. He could tell JJ was about to slip on using a slur.

"My family has a lot of... bad beliefs. I still need to unlearn some of them." JJ sighed and closed his eyes.

"It's alright." JJ's parents didn't seem like the transphobic and homophobic type of people to Yuuri. But he did know they were all Catholic, and Catholicism held around it a lot of awful beliefs. "Just try not to do it next time, yes?"

JJ sighed and messed up his hair. "Alright. I'm gonna try to talk to Yuri-chan now."

Yuuri walked next to him as he went to the bleachers. "Hey, Yuri!" he exclaimed, and the younger boy looked a little surprised. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have misgendered you."

Yuri scowled. "Alright, Jean," he said, pronouncing it like Gene, "don't bother me more."

Later, Yuuri made his way outside the rink, Yuri waiting for him in the cold. Snow fell to the ground and made everything white. Yuuri gulped at the sight of Yuri eating a pirozhki. "Have some," he said, shoving it in his direction.

"Huh?"

"Just eat it!" Yuri hissed.

Yuuri took a bite and felt the pork characteristic of katsudon. "It's a katsudon pirozhki!" he exclaimed, and Yuri smiled. It was an honest smile, one he had never seen on the teen's face before. "Thank you, Yurio."

"That's not my name, katsudon," Yuri rolled his eyes. "But thank you. For dealing with JJ."

"It's no problem. I understand, after all."

Yuri didn't seem surprised in the least by his mention of also bein trans. He fixed his jacket, his shoulders slumped. He didn't want his chest to be noticeable. It was almost like Yuri had researched about him and found out his Wikipedia page reading 'born...' and his birth name. Scout the enemy, Yuuri guessed.

Yuuri cleared his throat. "I still have some of my old binders," he said.

Yuri's eyes widened, going back to his usual scowling position seconds after. "Really?" he muttered, voice tight and clearly trained to sound more like a man's.

"Yes. I didn't bring them here, but when I'm back to Hasetsu I can send you some."

Yuri smiled again; it made his face shine. "Thank you so much, Katsuki. The binder sites I've searched don't send shit to Russia. So I was just..." he shrugged, tight-lipped.

"I understand. Not having a binder was a nightmare for me too."

Yuri turned around and decided it was better if he left. "See you in the Final, katsudon."

"See you in the Final, Yurio."

Yuri growled but didn't say anything back, so Yuuri supposed that was an achievement.


End file.
